Unexpected Surprise
by denayaira
Summary: Sasuke benci dengan pekerjaannya, amat merindukan kekasihnya, dan secara kebetulan bertemu dengan lelaki aneh yang duduk tepat di sebelah kursi pesawatnya. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one shot, 2305 words. Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #3. Reviews are loved!


**Author's Note:****  
><strong>OMFG. Dibeta sama—! #pingsanberkalikali

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>**  
><strong>I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to <em>_**Kyou 'Kionkitchee'**__, for her winning on Fantasia Fanfiction Contest._

_Congratz, darla! #haguhagu_

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Surprise<strong>**  
><strong>a Naruto Fanfiction | written by Nad | beta-ed by_ Taiyou no Akashii _(XDD)

* * *

><p>Ada saja saat-saat di mana Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci pekerjaan sebagai CEO Uchiha Corporation, seperti saat ini.<p>

Bagaimana tidak?

Urusan pembukaan cabang-cabang baru ataupun hal remeh seperti pemantauan berkala sudah membuatnya hampir tiga bulan penuh berada jauh dari rumahnya di Kanada. Dan, ah, _not to mention_, berada sangat jauh dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan juga telah dinikahinya. Karena kesibukannya, bahkan sejak Sasuke sampai di New York kemarin, ia sama sekali lupa memberitahu orang itu bahwa pekerjaannya hampir selesai, dan tentunya lupa memberitahu bahwa ia akan pulang hari ini untuk menghabiskan liburannya hingga tahun baru nanti.

Seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha jelas bukan orang yang suka mengasihani dirinya sendiri, tapi saat ini nyata sekali Sasuke terlihat sangat lega bisa terbebas dari semua kesibukannya itu. Karena akhirnya,_akhirnya_, setelah sekian lama, ia bisa menaiki pesawat pulang dari New York menuju Kanada beberapa menit lagi, dan tentunya pertemuan dengan orang yang paling dicintainya itu hanya terpaut tujuh jam perjalanan lagi.

Pesawat yang dimaksud bahkan sudah berada di hadapannya, tinggal beberapa meter dari Sasuke yang saat ini tengah melangkah menuju tangga besinya. Satu _rolling bag_ sudah berada di tangan kanan Sasuke, ditambah dengan satu tas hitam kecil yang ia tumpuk di atasnya. Percaya atau tidak, hanya itulah barang bawaan Sasuke sekarang. Ia tidak suka direpotkan dengan barang bawaan untuk pekerjaannya yang menuntut ia untuk pergi ke banyak tempat dan berpindah negara hanya dalam selang waktu satu atau dua hari. Dompet, notebook, dokumen penting serta beberapa pakaian formal maupun pakaian ganti sudah cukup baginya. Kalaupun ada benda lain yang ia butuhkan, tinggal beli, lalu tinggalkan saja kalau memang tidak dibutuhkan lagi. _As simple as that._

Itulah mengapa ia dengan mudahnya telah berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Kanada dan sedang mencari tempat duduknya. 7B, ah, satu bangku setelah jendela, sepertinya.

Mata oniksnya menelusuri keterangan bangku yang berada di sisi bawah rak penyimpanan, tempat bagasi kabin disimpan selama perjalanan. Setelah berjalan di sela kursi-kursi lebar empuk yang berada di dalam pesawat, ia akhirnya menemukan angka dan huruf yang ia cari. Mendapati kabin itu hampir kosong—_terkecuali untuk satu ransel hitam-oranye besar yang telah berada di dalamnya_—Sasuke segera bergerak untuk menempatkan_rolling bag_ hitam miliknya di sana. Rasanya bagaikan ada _déjà vu_ saat ia bergerak menyimpan tasnya sembari memandang ransel hitam-oranye entah milik siapa itu, juga merasa seakan sudah pernah melihat tas tersebut di suatu tempat. Tapi, ah, ia telah mengangkat bawaannya ke kabin hampir di penerbangan, tidak heran jika Sasuke merasa seperti itu.

Sasuke mengambil tas hitam kecil yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai pesawat sebelum menyimpan bawaannya yang lain ke dalam kabin. Ia masih punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum 'liburan'-nya di rumah nanti, dan ia ingin sebisa mungkin menjauhkan pekerjaan dari rumahnya. Waktu istirahat, seperti libur di akhir tahun seperti ini adalah hari yang sangat jarang bisa ia dapatkan, dan Sasuke selalu berusaha menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga itu sebanyak mungkin dengan orang yang dicintainya. Itulah yang ia butuhkan untuk menjalani lebih banyak lagi pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ia berada jauh dari rumah. _Charging_, begitulah orang itu menyebutnya. Ha!

Sasuke bergerak untuk mengambil tempat duduknya, salah satu dari dua kursi yang berada di sisi jendela. Sepertinya kursi 7A yang berada tepat di dekat jendela memang telah terisi oleh seseorang. Lalu saat Sasuke akhirnya bisa melihat jelas siapa yang duduk di sana—

—Sasuke terpaku.

Seorang pria muda. Dengan mata biru. Rambut keemasan. Tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Mengenakan kemeja oranye berlapis jas formal abu-abu. Tanpa dasi, dengan kancing teratas yang juga tidak dikancing, memperlihatkan garis-garis lehernya yang kekar. Siku tangan kirinya tertumpu di sisi jendela, telapak tangan yang sama berada di dagunya. Mata birunya memandang jauh ke luar jendela—atau mungkin pada sesuatu yang hanya berada di otaknya—sampai-sampai ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke … atau mungkin memang tidak peduli.

Sasuke hampir menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berhenti memandangi orang itu. Ia lalu bergerak seperti tujuannya semula; duduk di tempatnya, memasang _seat belt_, kemudian bermaksud menyalakan _notebook_. Semuanya sudah ia lakukan, kecuali membuka tas untuk menyalakan _notebook_-nya. Sasuke memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan penumpang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia bahkan telah membuka mulutnya, tetapi akhirnya menutupnya lagi.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Memanggilnya? Menyapanya? Berbasa-basi tentang cuaca untuk penerbangan atau … apa?

Di saat seperti inilah Sasuke harus mengakui, ia memang tidak punya kemampuan komunikasi verbal yang baik di luar urusan pekerjaan. Ia bahkan bisa berdiri dan berbicara selama lebih dari empat jam di dalam rapat, tetapi sering sulit menemukan kata yang tepat untuk berbicara selain masalah pekerjaan. Bukannya ia tak butuh, tapi memang dalam kesehariannya ia termasuk orang yang irit bicara. Komunikasinya hanya terbatas dengan para asisten atau bawahannya, dan ia merasa tidak perlu berbicara dengan orang lain lagi selain urusan yang ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan. Lagipula… jika ada _dia_, biasanya dialah yang mengerjakan itu untuk Sasuke. Bahkan—_yang agak Sasuke herankan_—dia bisa mengerti Sasuke jauh sebelum Sasuke bisa menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Tidak heran kalau Sasuke memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidupnya, bukan?

Mungkin, mungkin karena itu pula Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk diam sekarang. Diam, dan menatap lelaki muda itu dalam sunyinya. Sampai… ya, sampai lelaki yang ditatapnya itu akhirnya menoleh—_entah karena ia telah mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa mereka akan lepas landas yang disertai dengan pesawat yang mulai bergerak, sekedar ingin melihat demo alat-alat keselamatan dari _air servants_, atau memang cuma ingin melihat seperti apa penumpang yang akan duduk di sisinya selama lebih dari tujuh jam_—dan lelaki itu pun terpaku.

Pupil mata birunya melebar saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan terlihat seakan lupa dengan tangannya sendiri yang sampai beberapa detik lalu masih menyangga dagunya. Lelaki itu seperti kehilangan kata-kata dan juga lupa menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangannya itu memilih untuk memutar matanya diiringi gerakan kepalanya menghadap ke depan, sembari menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_Excuse me, Sir, but you have to use your seatbelt now._" Sebuah suara wanita dari sisi kanan Sasuke membuatnya sadar akan keberadaan pramugari di sana. Tangan Sasuke keburu mengecek kembali posisi sabuk pengamannya—_yang jelas-jelas telah ia kenakan dan ia eratkan_—sebelum ia menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang ditegur oleh sang pramugari.

"_Eh? A-ah, sure!_" Sebuah jawaban singkat dan suara sabuk pengaman yang dikunci dari sisi kiri Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya.

_Hah, idiot._

Hanya selang semenit setelah pramugari meninggalkan kursi mereka, Sasuke mulai merasakan tekanan di tubuhnya saat pesawat mulai lepas landas. Sasuke tidak perlu membuka matanya yang terpejam untuk mengetahui bahwa tanda sabuk pengaman harus tetap dikenakan itu masih terus menyala. Belasan menit setelahnya, tekanan udara di dalam pesawat mulai stabil, dan sebuah suara elektronik terdengar bersamaan dengan dimatikannya lampu tanda sabuk pengaman. Detik itu juga ia merasakan pergerakan dari penumpang di sisi kirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah suka pesawat, kau tahu."

Kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang itu membuat Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sebuah senyum terlempar ke arahnya.

"_Japanese, I presume?" _tanya orang itu, si pirang yang telah melepaskan _seat belt_-nya dengan mata birunya yang terlihat berkilat senang.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, mencoba memproses kejadian yang baru berlangsung beberapa detik lalu. Pada akhirnya, ia terpaksa menahan sebuah seringai.

_Challenge accepted._

"_Sure,"_ balasnya, menahan senyuman. Ia lalu menggunakan bahasa ibunya, "dari mana kau bisa menebak, kalau boleh kutahu?"

"_Well_, aku sendiri orang Jepang," lelaki itu membalas sembari mengedikkan bahu. "Meskipun tidak kentara. Karena orang Jepang biasanya terlihat sepertimu—_you know_, tipikal kutu buku, selalu tampil rapi, dan terlalu tenggelam dengan _pekerjaannya_." Sebuah cengiran mengejek ikut terlempar ke arahnya bersama kalimat itu.

_God damn it._

Ini jelas membuat Sasuke memutar matanya dalam kekesalan, tetapi bibirnya masih terkatup dan ia tidak berniat untuk memberikan balasan.

—Tadinya. Sampai saat sebuah tangan terulur tepat ke hadapannya. Membuat Sasuke menatap tangan itu, lalu menatap pemiliknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ucap si pirang, "salam kenal!"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memutar lagi matanya saat ia memaksakan diri untuk menggamit tangan yang terulur itu dan berkata, "Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

* * *

><p>"Aku benar-benar berharap ada alat transportasi lain yang lebih—" Naruto mengambil satu gigitan besar di roti kejunya lagi, sebelum melanjutkan, "—nyaman daripada pesawat."<p>

—_said by someone who loves his plane-lunch so __**much**_, Sasuke berkata dengan penuh heran dalam hati, tetapi tidak membalas kalimat itu lagi.

"Tekanan udara, gangguan di telinga, _seat belt_—ah, belum lagi harga tiketnya yang melonjak di musim liburan seperti ini. Kalau bukan ini satu-satunya cara supaya bisa pulang cepat ke Kanada, aku tidak akan pulang dengan benda ini sekarang!"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya, meski sebenarnya dengan setengah hati.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu—entah karena masih ada roti di dalam mulutnya, ia memang butuh lebih dari tiga detik untuk mencerna isi pertanyaannya, atau karena hal lain.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan libur natal dan tahun baru ini dengan istriku," jawabnya sembari memandang lurus ke Sasuke, kali ini dengan nada agak yang berbeda dari yang telah ia gunakan sedari tadi. Karena kalimatnya kali ini ... terdengar begitu penuh harapan.

"…Istri?" Sasuke memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Uhum," Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat, menelan satu lagi potongan roti yang ada di mulutnya. Kali ini semangat kembali memenuhi suaranya saat ia melanjutkan, "Istriku yang cantik dan pintar!"

_Istri yang cantik dan pintar, eh?_

Sasuke memutar matanya untuk ke sekian kali, lagi-lagi mencoba menahan napas yang hampir dihembuskannya.

"_Ne, ne,_ bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Naruto mengucapkan nama kecilnya dengan cara yang terlalu familiar. "Siapa yang menunggumu di sana?"

Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya, menumpukan dagunya pada jari-jemarinya yang saling berkait, sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

"Istriku," jawabnya pendek, memejamkan mata. Ya, _istrinya_. Orang yang sangat dicintainya, yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukannya, kau tahu?" kalimat itu membuat Sasuke membuka matanya segera, mendapati mata biru langit cemerlang yang sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Istriku. Aku sangat, sangat merindukannya."

Oh, Tuhan, jangan tatapan _itu_.

Sasuke membuang muka dari Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke punggung kursi pesawat di depannya, mencoba menghentikan aliran darah yang tiba-tiba saja terasa meluncur deras ke wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di New York, _Uzumaki-san_?" ia mencoba bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan sengaja memberi penekanan pada nama belakang penumpang di sebelahnya itu, "Apa yang kau kerjakan sampai harus meninggalkannya?" Tentunya tanpa sedikit pun mencoba mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah si pirang.

"Mm… Hanya sedikit reportase kecil—_tadi aku sudah bilang aku wartawan belum, ya?_—tapi mendadak, saking sibuknya aku sampai tidak sempat menelpon istriku, juga tidak sempat mengabari kalau aku akan pulang…"

Ah, betapa kalimat itu terdengar begitu menggantung, dan demi apapun Sasuke benci untuk mengakui bahwa ia sudah bisa menebak apa kelanjutan kalimat yang tidak diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Pekerjaan memang bisa sangat mengganggu," Sasuke membalas pada akhirnya, "tidak saja bisa menjauhkan kita dari orang yang kita cintai, tapi juga bisa membuat kita terkesan melupakannya…" _…meski sebenarnya tidak._ Kali ini Sasukelah yang menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan dalam hati.

Sasuke lalu melirik sejenak ke arah si pirang dan mendapatinya menghela napas panjang.

"Oh,_ well, whatever_. Aku toh tetap mencintainya tidak peduli kami terpisah ribuan mil jauhnya." Sebuah senyum tulus mengikuti kalimat itu, terlempar tepat ke arah sang Uchiha. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Sasuke memutar mata kesal sembari berharap ia tidak dilahirkan dengan kulit yang terlalu putih karena selalu saja ada saat-saat di mana kulitnya begitu mudah merona.

"Jadi," lelaki yang satu berucap lagi, "_Uchiha-san_," ia memberi penekanan meski ada riang di nada suaranya, "bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan tentang istrimu itu? Aku penasaran orang seperti apa yang tahan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup dari seorang lelaki yang—_well_, sangat kaku dan menyebalkan sepertimu."

Ini memancing satu tatapan tajam dari sang Uchiha untuk sang Uzumaki.

"Walaupun aku tidak memungkiri kalau kau sangat tampan dan menarik," Naruto segera melanjutkan sebelum terkekeh geli.

_God damn it, Naruto._

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya padamu?" balas Sasuke ketus. Lama-kelamaan ia mulai kesal dengan permainan si pirang.

"Ha, _seriously?"_ rasa geli terselip dalam balasan Naruto. "Kau tidak mau aku jatuh cinta padanya atau apa, Sasuke?"

"Idiot," Sasuke mengumpat, membuang napas untuk ke sekian kalinya, lagi-lagi memutar matanya sebal, kemudian melanjutkan dengan kesal, "Kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta padanya—kau tidak _boleh_ jatuh cinta padanya."

"_Such possessiveness_," Naruto berkata sembari melemparkan cengirannya lagi, penuh takjub sekaligus geli. "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mengenalkan istriku, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghempas napas kesal. Jangan ini, jangan sekarang.

"Hmm, mulai dari mana, ya? Kulitnya putih, rambutnya berwarna gelap, tapi herannya bisa terlihat berkilau agak kebiruan di bawah sinar matahari. Pokoknya dia sangat cantik dan pintar… eh, tunggu, tunggu. Rasanya aku sudah menyebutkan itu." Naruto meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuk di dagunya, seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Ah, dia juga pandai sekali melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, kau tahu? Walau memang jarang ada kesempatan bagiku melihatnya mengerjakan itu karena kami sama-sama sibuk." Kali ini si pirang terlihat mengedikkan bahu lagi. "Walaupun dia agak pendiam, aku juga sangat menyukai suaranya—suaranya di telpon saja sudah sangat kusukai, apalagi saat aku bisa berbicara dan mendengarnya langsung." Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi terukir di bibir Naruto, juga di dalam matanya, membuat napas Sasuke tertahan tanpa ia sadari.

"Dan yang paling kusukai? Matanya. Ia seakan bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan tanpa perlu kuucapkan lagi—"

_Bodoh, itu seharusnya kau._

"—Ia juga tidak perlu banyak bertanya untuk tahu apa yang kurasakan, apa yang kuinginkan—"

_Ini juga, seharusnya tentangmu._

"—Tidak peduli ia sering berada sangat jauh dariku… ia tetap jadi orang yang paling kubutuhkan. Pokoknya, yang kutahu, dia benar-benar orang paling sempurna untuk kujadikan pasangan hidup. Dan itulah mengapa aku menikahinya."

Sasuke memilih untuk menundukkan kepala sekarang, membuat poni hitamnya menutupi bagian dahi maupun matanya, tidak ingin terus memandang ke arah Naruto. Sayangnya itu percuma. Sebuah tangan telah menyentuh dagunya, menariknya untuk menoleh ke kiri, memandang tepat ke arah mata biru yang _selalu_ saja bisa memahami apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya itu.

"Apa kau tahu nama '_istriku_' itu?"

Sebuah senyuman kali ini tidak saja terukir di bibir Naruto, tapi juga di dalam pandangan matanya bahkan di dalam kelembutan nada suaranya, terlebih saat ia berucap—

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_**[Fin]**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

…yang udah bisa nebak siapa 'istrinya' Naruto saya cipok! Wakakak~ #dor Kalo memang nggak bisa ketebak… saya sarankan baca ulang sambil nyari hints yang saya sebar dari awal fanfic. ;p

Last but not least, **Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #3! **(heart) (gyay)

Untuk yang belum ikut, jangan khawatir, masih ada waktu sampe tanggal sembilan. :3

Review, if you don't mind!


End file.
